Fade To Black one shot
by katie879
Summary: A twist on the end of Season 2...


Could my life get any better? I just released a stellar album and Tommy, the guy of my dreams, asked me out on a date. Well, at least I think it's a date. I asked him but he never gave me an answer.

_Tommy stared in to my eyes, smiling, "Wanna go for dinner?" _

_I was not expecting that. We had just been talking about how bad a driver I am. "What?" _

_He just continued to look at me with that goofy grin.** "**Tonight. Let me. Take you. For dinner. Some place nice." _

_Flabbergasted, I stuttered out, " Dinner?" Tommy just nodded his head.  
_

"_Like a date?" My voice full of hope and fear. He just smiled and walked away though._

In my head the smile was a confirmation that this was in fact a date, but maybe it was just a dinner between two friends. Or between an artist and her producer, like a congratulations on your second album. Or maybe it was strictly business. But there was that kiss in Darius' office which was totally initiated by him. You don't have a kiss like that and then ask someone to dinner without it being a date. Right? But if it is a date then why is he twenty minutes late. Oh…wait her he comes now. Who's in the car?

Tommy wasn't smiling like before this is bad. Maybe he did change his mind. "I thought you weren't coming." He just stood there with a pained look on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together like he was dueling in some internal battle. "Are you gonna sit?", I prompted him.

"I have to leave, I'm sorry." Shit…he did change his mind. I can't believe him. This was his idea not mine. "I don't think I'll be coming back."

I think I just heard my heart break. How could he be doing this to me again? This is my fourth heartbreak in a year and a half and the third one by the gorgeously tormented man in front of me. Wait…he's breaking my heart I can't call him gorgeous. I love him though…despite everything…let me just give him a chance to explain. "Just... sit." He looked out the window to the old man in the car. Who is he? Whoever it is, it seems important because Tommy is impatiently waiting to leave. "Talk to me."

"I've got a flight to catch. Bye"

I could only stare after him in disbelief. I thought that tonight was going to be the best of our lives. I thought that we were finally going to be a couple. That Tommy had stopped caring about my age and what people were going to think. That he couldn't take denying his feelings for me anymore. Did he know that he was leaving forever when he asked me to dinner? Is that why he asked me to dinner? To tell me good bye? I couldn't believe that the love of my life just walked out the door, out of my life for good. I couldn't let that be the last time I saw him. I threw some money on the table to cover the coffee and ran out the door after him.

"So you're not coming back?" He just ignored me, completely tuned me out and got in the car.

"Tom? Tommy? Tommy? Tommy?" I was frantically banging on the door of the car. The mystery man inside is looking at me like I'm some crazy stalker person and if I was seeing myself do this I would think the same thing, but I was desperate for him just to acknowledge that I was even there. A look or possible a tear. Anything to tell me that he still cares and that everything I've felt since I was fifteen wasn't one-sided. "Tommy, Tommy!" he just drove off leaving me on the sidewalk crying. "Tommy! Tom!"

I watched as the car speed off. Tommy did always drive too fast. I collapsed on the curb sobbing uncontrollable. That's when I heard the worst sound in the world…the crunch of metal against metal, horns blaring, breaks squealing. I looked over at the intersection to see Tommy's Porsche look like a twisted piece of metal compared to the SUV. He had tried to beat the light and failed. The SUV had slammed in to the passenger side door and flipped Tommy's car over. All reason left my brain when I saw the wreck. All I could think…pray…was that Tommy was alive. Any of the hate I had felt for him for leaving was gone. I just need him to be ok.

I ran down the street to Tommy. That's when I heard the second worst sound in the world. Tires screeching as they tried to stop on the wet road. Then everything went black.


End file.
